


Kissable

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom!DannyAvidan, M/M, Smut, Sub!Markiplier, becauSE WATTPAD IS BEING AN ASS, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Danny and Sub!Mark :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissable

**Author's Note:**

> bECAUSE OF AN UPDATE, WATTPAD WON'T LET ME POST SMUT.
> 
> THANKS YOU DICKS.
> 
> (For Mikaila, I love you, ya dingleberry C: xoxo)

(For Mikaila, ily so much and I hope you enjoy c; c;) 

-Sameena, the Overlord of Smutlandia <333

 

“You’re so cute.” Danny coos as he poke’s Mark left cheek. Mark rolls his eyes and glares at Danny. His glasses become askew as his nose scrunches up out of playfulness.

 

“Don’t poke me!” He squeals which makes Danny laugh.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re just so,” Danny pauses, trying to find the right word, “poke-able!” 

 

Mark giggles and blushes, leaning towards Danny. “Well, you’re just kissable.”

 

Danny chuckles huskily as he plants a sweet kiss onto Mark’s lips. Mark sighs into the kiss and wants more. That sweet kiss quickly turns into a lustful kiss, with Mark crawling on top of Danny, straddling him lovingly. Danny’s tongue begs for entrance, but Mark closes his lips teasingly. Danny grabs Mark’s ass, making him cry out in surprise. Danny smirks into the kiss as his tongue explores his mouth.

 

Danny starts unbuttoning Mark’s “lucky” flannel shirt while Mark grinds onto Danny’s jean covered hard-on. He scoots it off Mark, not breaking the kiss. After a few more kisses and moans, they break the kiss, a link of saliva tracing on both of their swollen lips. Danny rips off Danny shirt, exposing his abs. Mark goes to kiss Danny’s neck, but Danny pushes Mark away.

 

“I’m in control, baby. You’re all mine.” Danny growls which makes Mark whimper. Danny works on Mark’s neck, leaving painful and noticeable hickies that move all the way down to the wake of his collarbone. Danny goes down and tongues Mark’s left nipple, then sucking the nub making Mark groan in pleasure. Danny notices every time Mark is submissive, his moans are higher pitched, and fuck Danny loves it.

 

He does that to the other nipple, almost making Mark scream as he bucks his hips. He needs his attention. Danny then picks up Mark and carries him to the bedroom, since they were on the couch before. Danny lays Mark on the bed. “You wanna suck my cock, baby?”

 

Mark nods desperately. “Y-Yes please.”

 

Danny chuckles huskily and undoes his pants, also commanding Mark to do the same with his. Mark nods and takes off his pants, leaving both of them in their boxers. Mark sits up, with Danny on his knees on the bed, and begins to palm Danny through his boxers. 

 

“No teasing, babe. Cut to the chase.” Mark nods and pulls down Danny’s boxers, releasing his big erection. Mark takes it into his own hand and places his lips around the tip, instantly going down halfway. Danny groans and runs his fingers through Mark’s fluffy black hair.

 

“Fuck, such a good boy.” Danny guides his head up and down slowly at first, but then slams him down all the way, making Mark gag in surprise. 

 

“Take it in like a good whore would.” Danny growls, Mark’s head bobbing up and down. Danny feels his high coming on, so he pulls Mark’s fruit punch lips off with a pop. Mark gasps for air, but giggles at Danny.

 

Danny chuckles back. “Spread your legs, hun.”

 

Mark does as he says and spreads his legs wide. Danny growls and rips off his boxers, revealing his hard cock and his tight hole. Danny coos at it and brings his long fingers up to Mark’s mouth, grazing his lips at first before demanding him to suck them. He does so but Danny pulls them out in a matter of seconds. Danny uses Mark’s spit as the lube as he pushes one inside of him.

 

Mark mewls in pained-pleasure and looks at Danny, who's chuckling and growling. He twists his finger inside of him, making Mark cry out. He starts to bounce back on Danny’s finger, fucking it hard.

 

“Fuck, such a little slut, bouncing on my finger like that.” Mark doesn’t even notice a second finger until he starts scissoring him with it, which makes Mark wince. A third one is added, but Mark takes the pain.

 

Danny’s fingers start thrusting in and out of him hard, making Mark whine and moan loudly.

 

“D-Danny, hnngh, f-fuck me!” Mark soon then gasps as Danny adds his tongue. Mark’s eyes roll back as his whole body shakes in pleasure. This is Danny’s sign that Mark’s high is quickly approaching. Danny pulls his tongue and fingers out. Mark pouts at the feeling of being empty

 

“What position?” Danny asks raspily, kissing the insides of Mark’s thick thighs teasingly. 

 

“The position you fingered me would be so hot.” Mark chuckled and bit his lip like a slutty stripper you would find at a high end strip club.

 

Danny moans at his response. “Fuck, yeah. I agree.” 

 

Danny grabs the lube from under their bed and covers his cock with the slippery substance. He positions himself at Mark’s hole. He slowly pushed and looked over at Mark to see if he was in pain.

 

“I’m fine baby, mmm, I just want you so badly,” Mark paused before saying something daring, “Daddy.”

 

Danny thought at that moment he was gonna cum from that one word. “Fuck, yes. Call me daddy.”

 

Mark giggles and replies with a clever touch, “Only if you move.”

 

At that moment, Danny instantly started thrusting in and out of Mark at a fast pace. Mark arms were freshly displayed on the bed, being spread eagle and his head laying on the left, leaving his glasses askew.

 

Loud, and little high pitched whines and mewls come out of Mark’s mouth and loud and sultry moans came from Danny’s. It was a moaning fest. Danny hit Mark’s special place on his prostate which made him scream, “Daddy!”

 

Danny moaned in response and that encouraged Danny to slam into him harder. Hitting that spot every time, Mark moaned loudly like a porn star and started to bounce back.

 

“D-Daddy, I’m close!”

 

Danny is too, and he fucked Mark the hardest he ever has in his life. Mark’s hot and tight hole clenched around Danny’s cock as Mark came all over their chest and his own face, screaming daddy as he did so. Danny soon came after and they laid out on the bed. They’re both breathing fast and heavily, and sweat drips down their bodies as Mark chuckles.

 

 

“G-God, Daddy. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”


End file.
